


Lost Girl

by greekprincessia



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, I promise these all make sense in context together, Multi, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekprincessia/pseuds/greekprincessia
Summary: Terra didn't know herself, and she didn't know if she wanted to know herself. But she did want to know love. So what if that involved rebelling against her family and retainers and befriending a ragtag gang from her university, causing an upheaval in the government of a royally-ruled country and the reveal of magic's existence, turning the whole world upside-down?AKA that one fic where Terra betrays her surrogate father, organized crime boss Gestahl, and her majorly-detested fiancé Kefka to join a study group on her college campus.





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, you read that summary right. This game has next to zero AUs like this so I decided to write my own. This is really experimental so be gentle. 
> 
> Kefka, if you're reading this, throw yourself into a trash compactor.

She was just a teenage girl. That's all she wanted to be, but not what  _they_ wanted her to be. 

Her father, aloof and empty-hearted of care. Her fiancé, cruel beyond belief and only wanting her power.

She didn't want this. She didn't ask for this, this loneliness, this world of suffering and grief. 

She shook her head, and steeled her nerves.  _They're going to kill me for this..._

And yet she didn't care if they did. Here she was, standing inside Narshe University, awaiting approval or rejection. All it took was the opening of a door. The study group was probably just setting up, yet she was...scared.

Scared of what? She didn't have anything to be afraid of. She was one of the most powerful people in existence, as Kefka and Gestahl liked to brag. But they weren't here, nor did she want them to be in her head. Their phantom taunts haunted her, and as her fingers hovered over the door, she swore she could hear his echoing, ominous laughter.

But she did it. She opened the door.

"Welcome to study group!" said a man with silver hair tied up behind a blue bandana. 

"Nice to meet you!" said two blonde men of contrasting statures simultaneously. 

"You look lovely," said the smaller blonde.

"Hey, she just got here, brother, quit hitting on her this soon!"

None of them had any idea what they were in for.

 


	2. A Shadowed Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little backstory explanation regarding Terra, Kefka, and Gestahl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More experimentation with writing...an especially introspective piece for this chapter, fitting of our leading lady!

Her name was Terra Branford...that was really all she knew about herself. Well, maybe not  _all_ she knew. She liked people watching and her pet cat, Mog, and she was oddly fearful of octopi, though she had no clue why.  She always wore floral dresses and liked a nice winter cape in the chilly times. But these were so superficial, so nuanced.

In reality, Terra didn't know who she was. She felt like an empty husk of a human, and didn't know how to feel any different. She had been this way for as long as she could remember.

The people around her claimed they knew perfectly well who she was, however. Between her surrogate father that she still couldn't truly call a dad in her life, and her deplorable fiance that had been forced upon her, they sure did like to say many things about who Terra was. A tool...a toy...a monster...

From her first moments she could remember, Terra grew up in confusion and pain. To an outsider, this would be abhorrent, but to Terra, this abuse was her life. She didn't know a life beyond it, after all. Most of all, she didn't know love. 

Love was an intangible object, and unobtainable at that. What truly was it? Terra sure didn't know. Was it like how she loved flowers and cats? That didn't seem correct, it didn't sound like the way people on the television and in books talked about love. Then again, the last time Terra had been caught reading a novel, Kefka had snatched it away and burned it to cinders.

That was the usual way of life for her. Gestahl was the biggest criminal of the century, and a controversial one at that. While those he treated well adored him, many abhorred him, though whenever Terra overheard that chatter she was ushered away by the stoic Celes or the kindly Leo. She didn't really know them that well, never allowed to truly befriend them, but they seemed a lot nicer than Kefka or Gestahl.

Kefka...he was someone Terra wished didn't exist. He was cruel, he was evil, he was the most despicable man she had ever met...not that she met many who lived to tell the tale of her existence. Terra after all, wasn't just Gestahl's surrogate daughter...she was his tool, his slave of power, all thanks to the slave crown.

Such technology was illegal in these modern times, yet that didn't stop Gestahl. Besides, even if people believed slave crowns still existed, who would be able to stop Gestahl? Not with Terra, and Kefka and Celes and Leo all by his side. Gestahl wasn't a crime lord for nothing. His influence was spread all across the world, and that slave crown sure came in handy when he needed Terra to do something horrible.

Most nights, Terra would wake up in a cold sweat, trembling as she remembered the people she was forced to kill. Known enemies of Gestahl weren't allowed to live, not as long as he had his commanding underlings and his little puppet Terra around.

Terra was nothing to them but a tool...and then one day, that all changed.

She ran away. Out the window like a thief in the night, a frightful one at that. She was a magical being in a world where magic supposedly didn't exist, and yet she was afraid...not of Kefka or Gestahl, but herself. What if she hurt someone? That thought haunted her more than the aspect of her former allies finding her.

She spent a long period of time tucked away in a little shack in the city, toiling away at online classes after she was certain they would never find her, with only her cat named Mog to keep her company. Online classes turned into offline classes, and then...that's what brought Terra to the study group today.

"Welcome to study group!" 

"Nice to meet you!"

"You look lovely!"

"Hey, she just got here, brother, quit hitting on her this soon!"

Gulping silently, she gave a tiny wave and a polite bow. "I'm...My name is Terra, it's nice to meet you all."

And so her new life truly began.


End file.
